Sauve-moi
by Roselillas
Summary: AU : Une nuit comme les autres, Severus se retrouve à devoir choisir. Doit il obéir ou sauver son âme ? One-shot


Bonsoir :)

J'ai déjà posté des fanfics sous d'autres nom mais c'est mon tout premier One-shot donc j'aimerais quelques avis et critiques ^^

Cette fanfic n'a pas de béta reader, toutes les fautes sont les miennes.

Il s'agit d'un alternate universe.

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages (sinon on aurait déjà une série télé dessus ^^) et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Sauve-moi**_

* * *

La nuit était chaude et moite. Sous sa grande cape noire de laine, cette nuit d'été était loin d'être agréable. Tous ses vêtements collaient sur sa peau humide et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son cuir chevelu.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être là.

A 28ans il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était de rêve… ni même réussie…

Lui et ses deux collègues montèrent le portique de la maison moldue. Le gros chien des voisins les regarda faire sans poser de problèmes, lui-même étouffée par la chaleur de la canicule.

Le maître des ténèbres avait ordonné la mort de ces gens et si le maître ordonnait leurs morts, alors ils mourront.

Severus ne les connaissait pas et ne les connaitrait jamais… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix après tout.

Wardock posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. C'était un jeune homme de 22 ans qui venait de rejoindre les rangs. Comme chaque nouveau, il était plein de bonne volonté pour satisfaire celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Severus se souvenait encore de son petit quartier de Londres qui était, à l'époque, assez sécurisant pour que sa mère laisse la porte ouverte la nuit. Ce temps était révolu depuis bien longtemps pour tout le monde…. Sauf pour ce petit village bloqué dans le temps.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La mission était simple : deux cibles, un homme et une femme. D'après le maître ces moldus étaient à deux doigts de découvrir le monde magique. Severus grogna. Il n'avait pas cru un instant que c'était la raison de leurs mises à mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Pourquoi envoyer 3 mangemorts pour tuer 2 moldus ? Il y avait une chose qui irritait Severus au plus au point et le maître avait la manie de le faire : le prendre pour un imbécile. Il avait beaucoup de défaut, mais l'ignorance ou l'idiotie n'en était pas un.

Sans attendre et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Wardock et le troisième mangemort, Peterson, un habitué, commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre les chambres. Le gros avantage des maisons anglaises était leur tendance à être toute bâtie avec le même plan.

Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il décida alors de rester au rez-de-chaussée pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient du couple.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en leur valeur… le sang pur… les moldus… Personne ne pouvait quitter le groupe sans mourir dans le mois et, bien que sa vie soit pourrie, il n'avait pas encore envie de la perdre.

Severus savait qu'il était loin d'être blanc comme neige, non pas qu'il prétendait l'être.

Trop de sang tachait ses mains et trop de cauchemars hantaient ses nuits.

Les deux mangemorts ne lui posèrent pas de question. Ils étaient beaucoup trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se battre pour avoir une proie pour se plaindre de son comportement étrange.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où était sans doute le couple et il entendit les mangemorts chuchoter le sortilège de mort. Une lumière verte éclaira un instant le couloir de l'étage.

Une chouette hululait dans la nuit et des sirènes d'ambulance résonnaient au loin.

2 morts de plus et la vie continuait.

Severus soupira et se passa la main dans la nuque, l'eau dégoulinant le long de sa paume.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et il leva les yeux. Wardock et Peterson revenaient, un sourire lugubre sur leurs lèvres. Severus se demanda un instant s'il avait l'air aussi inhumain que ces deux hommes.

Peut-être avait-il vendu son âme au diable en acceptant la marque des ténèbres ? Cela expliquerai beaucoup de choses...

- Eh Severus, matte.

Peterson lui jeta ce qu'il reconnut rapidement comme une baguette. Il fronça les sourcils. Peterson hocha la tête et repris.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi des moldus auraient une baguette en leur possession… Tu crois qu'IL savait que c'était des sorciers ?

Severus observa la baguette.

Bois de hêtre.

- Cela expliquerait pourquoi il a envoyé 3 hommes pour un couple de soi-disant moldus.

Cœur de dragon.

Le jeune Wardock se rapprocha d'eux, curieux.

- Pourquoi le maître nous mentirait ?

Severus regarda un moment le gamin avant de répondre.

- Si j'étais toi Wardock… j'apprendrais rapidement à ne pas poser de question. Du moins si tu tiens à la vie. IL n'aime pas les questions.

- Ouais…

Peterson était pâle, les yeux cernés. Ils étaient fatigués… Severus avait tendance à dire qu'ils se perdaient peu à peu. C'est ce que le maitre faisait aux gens. Il regarda Wardock du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi deviendrait comme ça.

Quel gâchis.

Il reporta son attention sur sa baguette = écailles de salamandre.

Le maître a ordonné de ne pas laisser de survivants, faudrait fouiller la baraque… Au cas où.

- Allez-y, je m'en occupe.

Severus se retrouva rapidement seul dans la maison. Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée. Salon cuisine, bureau, salle d'eau. Il y avait des photos au mur. Un mariage, une plage. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Severus avait aussi remarqué un petit garçon sur différentes photos. Contrairement à ses deux parents blonds, le garçon avait la peau mate, les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus pâles.

Personne en bas. Il grimpa les escaliers sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait en haut.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, allongés sur leur lit. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer un courant d'air frais agréable.

Ils étaient enlacés, le visage calme et serein.

Severus renifla, amer. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ne pas se réveiller au matin.

Il ferma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers la porte de la dernière chambre. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte d'une chambre d'enfant. Des murs colorés et des jouets. Les rideaux en dentelle volait doucement dans le courant d'air. Une petite veilleuse éclairait doucement les murs de la chambre et le lit défait était vide.

Severus posa sa main sur sa baguette. Il n'avait vu personne descendre. L'enfant était quelque part à l'étage.

Pas de survivant.

Il se pencha pour voir sous le lit.

Vide.

Il observa la pièce. Où un enfant pouvait il se cacher ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur un placard dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte légère en bois blanc. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement.

Un mouvement attira son regard dans le fond du meuble. La main toujours sur sa baguette (on est jamais trop prudent), Severus s'agenouilla.

Le garçon brun gémis et s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans le placard. Il le regardait avec des yeux terrifiés.

- V-Vous êtes qui ?!

L'enfant commença à sangloter, effaré.

Severus soupira.

Il avait des ordres.

Pas de survivants.

Il sortit doucement sa baguette.

- Me faites pas de mal…

Il point sa baguette sur l'enfant. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Les pleurs s'amplifièrent.

- J-Je veux papa et maman.

Les yeux bleus ciel le fixèrent. Severus se figea.

**Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça.**

_Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un gosse. Comment justifier son apparition ?_

**Un cousin ou autre. Un orphelin. Pas si compliqué.**

_Et qui s'occuperait de lui quand il partirait obéir au maître._

**Il ne partait jamais longtemps. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un au pire.**

Sa main se referma autour de sa baguette.

Doucement, il abaissa son arme. L'enfant le fixait toujours.

- Papa ? M-Maman ?

- Ils sont morts.

L'enfant sanglota.

Severus l'observa. Le garçon était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ces trois mots voulaient dire. Il était apeuré, tétanisé.

Il avait un choix à faire.

Une vie... Une mort… Son âme…

Ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient et Severus fit son choix.

* * *

La nuit était chaude et moite. Presque désagréable par son humidité.

Il descendit le portique de la maison moldue. La porte se fermant silencieusement derrière lui.

Le chien des voisins le regarda passer sans aboyer.

Severus inspira profondément et essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son front.

C'était une belle nuit.

Il remonta l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

Severus, à 28 ans, avait enfin l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Il avait un choix.

Il avait sauvé son âme.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit one-shot vous auras plu. N'hésitait surtout pas à laisser de commentaire.

Est ce que le geste de Severus est purement égoiste ? ^^

Est ce que Severus est OOC dans cette histoire ?

Merci dans tous les cas de m'avoir lu !

Bises à tous !

R.L.


End file.
